This is all over
by berrytiara
Summary: saya gak bisa bikin summary.  Warning : Karakter yang mati , OOC de el el  One Shot !   Don't like don't read !    English Language in progress


**Hey-hooo... Tara bikin fic lagi , kali ini aku mau nepatin janji bikin fic bahasa inggris , tapi ... aku bikin bahasa indonesianya dulu biar translatenya gampang , jadi Sumimase minna... oh iya di sini banyak kata kata yang twisted , jadi kalo ada yang gak jelas tanya di review aja okehhh ...**

**Warning : OOC , Miss typo , character dead , dan lain lain**

**Disclaimer : kalo tegami bachi punya saya , pasti gak ada yang baca deh ... :P**

**This is all over **

"semua ini ... sudah tidak berguna lagi ..."

****

Gelap ...

Di manakah aku sekarang ...

Kalau begini...

Lebih baik aku...

Mati...

****

**Flash back**

"sylvette , kami berangkat !"seru Lag dengan ceria.

"selamat jalan ."

_Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ini akan jadi salam perpisahan terakhir_

**Lag pov**

"niche ,steak ,ayo kita harus ke pengiriman selanjutnya."

"baiklah lag."jawab niche dengan nada datar.

SKIP TIME

"hmm... menurut peta , kita lebih aman kalau berjalan memutar melewati tebing walaupun lama , sedangkan kita akan lebih cepat sampai kalau lewat gurun Hart , tapi di sana banyak gaichuu ,jadi kurang aman."gumam ku.

"Lag , lebih baik kita melewati gurun hart , karena lebih cepat lewat situ."usul niche.

"iya sih , lebih cepat namun keselamatan kita akan terancam."

"tapi pengirim meminta kita mengirim paketnya sebelum hari ke 136, lagi pula kalau ada gaichuu aku pasti akan melindungi mu Lag."

"n-niche... arigatou ne niche"kataku dengan gembira."baiklah , ayo kita lanjutkan pengiriman paket ini."tambah ku dengan semangat.

**Sylvette POV**

'_hmm... sudah jam segini , lebih baik aku memasak makan malam untuk Lag dan niche , mungkin sebentar lagi mereka pulang'_batin ku.

"baiklah , menu makan malam hari ini adalah 'Sup bergizi ku' !(**A/N :** bergizi huh ? i think your soup is crap *gomen sylvette TTaTT) "

Tuk tuk tuk tuk...

"Awwww..."pekikku sambil memegangi jari telunjukku ."oh tidak ... jari ku berdarah...tapi... entah mengapa aku merasakan firasat buruk . . . Lag , semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa."pikirku sambil terus menatap jari yang berdarah itu.

**Niche POV**

"LAG..."jeritku kecil saat melihat Lag tertarik 'akar-akar penyedot hati' Gaichuu _four rose_ yang sedang kami hadapi.

Entah kenapa , saat ini aku merasa tidak berguna sebagai dingo ,aku merasa lemah ...

"LAG ! TUNGGU !"aku berusaha memotong 'akar-akar penyedot hati' gaichuu _four rose _itu , dan berhasil ! akar-akar itu terlepas dari tubuh Lag namun sekarang akar-akar itu mengincarku.

"NICHE !"terdengar suara teriakan Lag yang berlari ke arahku , namun terlambat , aku sudah tertarik akar-akar itu . aku tidak bisa melawan atau pun melarikan diri . mungkin aku merasa lemah karena minum sup buatan sylvette , dan itu pun dipaksa sama sylvette .

"LAG ... "raungku , dari sela sela akar itu aku melihat Lag berusaha menembak shindan agar aku terlepas , namun apa daya 'akar' itu tidak akan terlepas kecuali aku memotongnya dengan rambut pedang emasku atau Lag menshindan Gaichuu weak point. Tapi , gaichuu weak point milik gaichuu _four rose _ berada di belakang kepalanya dan pasti tidak akan mungkin Lag bisa menembaknya.

_Mungkinkah ini akan jadi hari terakhirku bersama Lag ..._

**Normal POV**

"Shindan Loaded ,Akabari !"terlihat cahaya berwarna merah keluar dari shindanjuu milik Lag mengenai tubuh gaichuu _four rose._

"Akabari !"

"Akabari !"

"Niche ! bertahanlah aku pasti akan menyelamatkan mu."Teriak Lag dari kejauhan.

"niche ... kita pasti pulang ... aku sudah berjanji pada sylvette hiks... hiks ."isak Lag.

Lalu ia menembakkan beberapa akabari sampai Ia akhirnya pingsan.

"Lag ! bangun !"jerit Niche yang masih dalam genggaman akar-akar Gaichuu four rose."ughh.. aku harus kuat !"lalu niche mencoba memotong akar-akar penghisap hati itu tapi ia tidak berhasil.

Gaichuu itu langsung menarik Lag agar bisa memakan hatinya , Lag tidak berkutik sama sekali karena dia masih pingsan , Niche yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa langsung terdiam dan merunduk atas kegagalan dirinya menjadi dingo yang melindungi Lag.

"Lag..."niche melihat Lag yang hatinya sudah mulai di Ia hanya bisa pasrah menunggu giliran hati nya dimakan. Namun tiba-tiba Akar-akar penyedot hati yang melilit Niche terpotong dan Ia pun terlepas , lalu ia melihat kebelakang , dan ia melihat Maka sister !.

"Hai , adik kecil , lama tidak berjumpa."sapa maka sister ke Niche.

Niche terdiam beberapa saat sampai ia teringat kembali pada Lag.

"O-o-onee-chan..."kata niche malu-malu."Tolong Lag !"

Maka sister itu melihat kearah gaichuu four rose itu dan mendapati bahwa memori Lag sudah di makan semua.

'_s-sial , memori Lag sudah termakan semua , tapi aku tidak bisa bilang pada adik kecil_.'batin maka sister.

"Baiklah , aku akan menyelamatkan Lag seeing."ucap maka sister ke niche.

Lalu maka sister mengubah rambut emas nya menjadi Panah dan busur raksasa dan menembak Gaichuu four rose itu , tapi gaichuu itu menghindar sehingga panah itu nyasar ketempat lain.

"Cih , sial ."

Maka sister pun mengubah rambutnya menjadi pedang yang sangan tajam dan menghuntamkannya di tengah tubuh gaichuu.

'Groaaaarrr'gaichuu itu mengerang kesakitan namun ia masih belum melepaskan maka sister pun memotong 'akar penghisap itu' agar Lag terlepas Lag pun terjatuh tapi sebelum terjatuh sampai tanah Tubuhnya di tangkap oleh niche.

"lag , lag... bangun !"kata niche sembari mengguncang-guncang tubuh Lag."LAG ... LAG !"niche menjerit panik melihat lag yang tidak bangun-bangun. Niche pun memutuskan agar membawa Lag ke bee Hive dan meninggalkan kakaknya melawan gaichuu four roses itu sendirian.

"Lag bertahanlah , aku pasti akan menyelamatkan mu."kata niche sembari meloncat dengan cepat.

SKIP TIME

Sesampainya di depan bee hive

"La-Lag seeing !"kata jr yang melihat keadaan Lag yang tidak sadarkan diri.

" jr , tolong selamatkan Lag."Pinta niche kepada jr itu.

"b-baiklah."lalu ia pun langsung membopong tubuh Lag , agar bisa di periksa di Lab nya.

Setelah melihat jr membawa Lag agar bisa di periksa , niche langsung menghilang entah kemana.

_Di rumah sylvette _

Tok tok tok

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar rumah Sylvette.

"iya..."jawab sylvette sembari membukakan pintu."oh... Aria-san , ada apa ?"tanya sylvette dengan bertanya-tanya.

'_Aria-san kenapa ya , kok nafasnya tersenggal-senggal dan kelihatan seperti habis berlari ?'_batin sylvette.

"S-Sylvette ... hufftt... g-gawat ... hufftt ... Lag... hufftt"kata Aria yang nafasnya tersenggal senggal.

Mendengar kata 'Lag' pun Sylvette langsung bereaksi.

"A-ada apa dengan Lag?"tanya sylvette dengan nada khawatir. Ia takut kalau firasat buruknya menjadi kenyataan.

"Lag... hufftt... Di rawat..."jawab Aria.

"APA ?"sylvette yang kaget pun langsung panik."ke-kenapa dia di rawat ?"

"hatinya... di makan oleh ... gaichuu."kata Aria dengan nada yang bergetar.

DEG

Hati sylvette serasa berhenti dalam sedetik , lalu ia pun mengarahkan kursi rodanya ke luar rumah untuk ke bee hive.

'_Lag , bertahanlah .'_ kata sylvette dalam hati.

Sesampainya di bee hive.

Brakkkk...

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar

"LAG , DI MANA KAH LAG SEEING ?"Teriak sylvette yang ada di depan pintu.

Kebetulan para bee masih pada pengiriman jadi ia tidak perlu sylvette menghampiri jr yang kebetulan baru saja keluar dari pintu Lab nya.

"Dokter ! Lag di mana ? apakah dia baik-baik saja ?"tanya sylvette dengan Panik.

Jr hanya bisa menatap sylvette dengan pandangan yang iba , lalu dia masuk kembali ke dalam labnya , sylvette pun mengikutinya.

Sesampainya di sebuah pintu yang sangat besar , jr langsung membukakannya untuk sylvette. Dari sela pintu itu sylvette melihat Lag terbaring di sebuah kasur dorong dengan lemah , dan dengan spontan Sylvette mengarahkan kursi rodanya ke arah Lag lalu menggenggam jemari tangannya.

"Lag ... apa yang terjadi padamu ?"ucap sylvette lirih dan mulai mengeluarkan air mata."hiks.. hiks... Lag."raung sylvette.

Biip... biip ... ...

Alat pengukur detak jantung milik lag berhenti bedetak dan itu artinya ...

"LAG !"jerit sylvette histeris."Dokter ? DOKTER ?"panggil sylvette.

Mendengar jeritan sylvette jr spontan masuk dan melihat keadaan Lag.

"sylvette..."kata jr."Maaf..."

"a-a-a-apa ... i-i-ini g-gak mu-mungkin . . . "air mata itu mulai mengalir lagi.

"LAG !"Jerit sylvette.

**Flash back end**

****

Ya...

Sekarang semua sudah tidak berarti lagi ...

Tanpa keluarga ...

Tanpa teman ...

Tanpa orang yang ku sayangi ...

Mungkinkah ...

Semuanya akan berakhir ...

**FIN**

**Hai, hai minna :D , ini fic pertamaku yang muat hurt/comfort , mungkin ini karna aku lagi galau aja sih... maaf ya kalau banya miss typo dan kata katanya twisted , oh iya , kalo mau nanya ini kata apa , atau mau ngeFLAME , silahkan ... saya (semoga) sanggup nerima caci maki kalian TTATT jadi terima kasih :D**


End file.
